Kyō Yori Ashita wa
Kyō Yori Ashita wa (今日より明日は, lit. "Tomorrow Than Today") is a J-pop song and single sung by Echiura (えちうら). This single was released in Japan on May 18, 2005, by Pony Canyon. Track listing Kyō Yori Ashita wa Kyō Yori Ashita wa served as the fifth Japanese ending theme of the Konjiki no Gash Bell!!/Zatch Bell! anime from episodes 101 through 125. Lyrics Kanji= より いい になれ の にほらバイバイバイ！ より いい になれ かすんだ にほらバイバイバイ！ まだまだ さな だけど いつの か に をかけるんだ さぁ らのお さまに いに こう の に で この れる でありたいよ だから でいいんじゃない！ ｙｅａｈ！ もがきっと れるもの 一つはあるんだ　オリジナルで こう ｙｅａｈ！ より いい になれ の にほらバイバイバイ！ より いい になれ かすんだ にほらバイバイバイ！ たことないような い てしない に もすくむけど ここで まってる なんてないぜ もない じゃないけど えてくれる がここにあるよ だから わなくていいんじゃない？ ｙｅａｈ！ こそきっと ばれし らずくじけず　オリジナルで こう！ ｙｅａｈ！ 今日より明日はいい日になれ 涙の自分にほら　バイバイバイ 今日より明日はいい日になれ かすんだ夕陽にほら　バイバイバイ 今日より明日はいい日になれ 涙の自分にほら　バイバイバイ 今日より明日はいい日になれ かすんだ夕陽にほら　バイバイバイ 今日より明日は 今日より明日は かすんだ夕陽にほら　バイバイバイ |-| Romanized= Kyō yori ashita wa Ii hi ni nare Namida no jibun ni hora ! Kyō yori ashita wa ii hi ni nare Kasunda yūhi ni hora ! Madamada chīsana boku dakedo Itsuno hi ni ka sora ni niji o kakerunda Saa bokura no ohisama ni ai ni yukou Mirai no jibun ni ōgoe de Kono yume katareru boku de aritai yo Dakara shōjiki de iinjanai! Yeah! Daremo ga kitto mune hareru mono Hitotsu wa arunda. de ikou. Yeah! Kyō yori ashita wa Ii hi ni nare Namida no jibun ni hora ! Kyō yori ashita wa ii hi ni nare Kasunda yūhi ni hora ! Mita koto nai you na kuroi kumo Hateshinai michi ni ashi mo sukumu kedo Koko de tomatteru hima nante nai ze Fuan mo nai wake ja nai kedo Sasaete kureru ai ga koko ni aru yo Dakara mayowanakute iinjanai? Yeah! Kimi koso kitto erabareshi mono Aserazu kujikezu de ikou! Yeah! Kyō yori ashita wa Ii hi ni nare Namida no jibun ni hora ! Kyō yori ashita wa ii hi ni nare Kasunda yūhi ni hora ! Kyō yori ashita wa Ii hi ni nare Namida no jibun ni hora ! Kyō yori ashita wa ii hi ni nare Kasunda yūhi ni hora ! Kyō yori ashita wa Kyō yori ashita wa Kasunda yûhi ni hora ! |-| English= Tomorrow will be a better day than today To the tears themselves, hey bye bye bye! Tomorrow will be a better day than today To the hazy sunset, hey bye bye bye! I may still be little, but Someday I'll hang a rainbow in the sky Now let's go and meet our sun In a large voice, I want to tell my future self About this great dream That way I can be honest about it, right! Yeah! Everyone is definitely able to stick out their chest There's one. Let's go with the original. Yeah! Tomorrow will be a better day than today To the tears themselves, hey bye bye bye! Tomorrow will be a better day than today To the hazy sunset, hey bye bye bye! A black cloud that I have never seen My foot draws back for an endless road I do not have time to stop here I do not have any anxiety, but Here's the love that will support you So you do not have to get lost? Yeah! You are sure to be chosen Do not be patient. Let's go with the original. Yeah! Tomorrow will be a better day than today To the tears themselves, hey bye bye bye! Tomorrow will be a better day than today To the hazy sunset, hey bye bye bye! Tomorrow will be a better day than today To the tears themselves, hey bye bye bye! Tomorrow will be a better day than today To the hazy sunset, hey bye bye bye! Tomorrow than today Tomorrow than today To the hazy sunset, hey bye bye bye! Video TV size (ending 5) Full song/original song Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Songs